charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Source Awakens
[https://twitter.com/Charmed_Fever/status/1121282327374696449 Exclusive! The last episode of Charmed is called...] and Valerie Cruz posted the script with the title for this episode on her Instagram story. is the final episode of the first season of Charmed and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 19th, 2019. Synopsis SEASON FINALE — Maggie (Sarah Jeffery), Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Harry (Rupert Evans) grow wary of Macy's (Madeleine Mantock) new-found power. Meanwhile, Macy keeps creating alternate realities, but they don't end up being the perfect versions she was hoping for. Meanwhile, Maggie and Mel still struggle with what will happen in their personal lives. Ser'Darius Blain, Nick Hargrove, and Ellen Tamaki also star.Listings - CHARMED on the CW Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin Burdette * Ellen Tamaki as Niko Hamada * Nick Hargrove as Parker Caine *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Valerie Cruz as Marisol Vera Guest Cast *Mackenzie Marsh as Knansie *Emily Bader as Chloe *Callard Harris as Leon Co-Starring *Joyce Robbins as Nita *Jacqueline Robbins as Rita *Vanessa Prasad as Jayla *Jodi Pongratz as Construction Flagger Magical Notes Book of Shadows *''Balance Restoration'' **A spell used by Mel and Maggie to move back in time to the moment the Power of Three shattered and convince Macy to give up the Source's power. *''The Sacred Flame Extraction Spell'' **Used by Macy, Mel, and Maggie to remove the Source and store the magic inside Macy's Yin Yang Pendant. Potions *''Memory Potion'' **Used by Harry, Mel and Maggie to remember their erased memories after Macy altered reality. Powers *'Reality Warping:' Used by Macy to create multiple new realities. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Macy to flicker lights, attack Mel, strangle Mel, and close the manor door. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' Used by Macy, as the Source, to make lights flicker, and knock multiple objects down all at once. ***'Energy Blasts:' Used by Macy to fend off Mel and Maggie. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Used by Maggie to project her thoughts into Parker. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Macy to conjure up a storm in the attic. *'Telepathy:' Used by Macy to read Harry's thoughts. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel to stop time at a road, and later at a cafe to see Niko one last time. *'Fading:' Used by Macy to teleport multiple times. *'Remote Fading:' Used by Macy to relocate Harry, Mel, and Maggie to New York, and later to teleport Mel's bracelet and Maggie's staff back to them. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Macy to speak with power. *'Disintegration:' Used by Macy to destroy the Prism of Souls. *'Sensing:' Used by Knansie to recognise Macy's soul. Used by Macy to sense that Harry was going to knock on her door. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to teleport to the Charmed Ones. *'Bibliomancy:' Used by the Book of Shadows to find the Balance Restoration page. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Used by Chloe to transform from her pixie form. *'Flight:' Used by Chloe to appear in front of the Charmed Ones. *'Conjuration:' Used by Leon to conjure up a bottle of wine. *'Smoking:' Used by Parker to leave Hilltowne. *'Fusionism:' Used by Rita and Nita. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Veras' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Prism of Souls:' Harry, Maggie, and Mel wanted to use it to steal the Source's power, but Macy disintegrated it. *'Memory Vault:' Harry brought Mel to the vault where they drank from a potion to restore their rightful memories. He then took some of the potion to be given to Maggie. *'Time Bracelet:' Mel's bracelet that allowed her to control time. Mel used it to open the Memory Vault's potion and later for the Balance Restoration spell. *'Empathic Staff:' Maggie's weapon to project her empathy into raw power. *'Yin Yang Necklace:' Macy's necklace of balance. They ultimately used it to trap the Source and hide the split pieces in three different corners of the world. Trivia * The episode was named after the seventh installment of the Skywalker Saga of Star Wars, The Force Awakens.﻿ *Joey Falco confirmed via twitter that Macy’s demon side is still a part of her after the events of this episode.Joey Falco's Twitter Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *What does Macy have in plan? **She brings Galvin back to life. *What will happen now that Macy is the Source? **Macy uses the power of the Source to recreate realities, but causes more collateral damage as she goes. *Will Parker be able to come back? **Parker leaves town to find ways to control his demon side. Unanswered Questions *Will Parker come back? *How will the magical community be managed by the Charmed Ones? *What will happen to the Source? *What is Harry's secret? References to the Original Charmed * Although the Source debuted in the previous episode, this is the first time that we get to see the full power of The Source in the reboot. The Source in the original show was the major antagonist for the first four seasons of the series. Cole (Parker's original Charmed counterpart) became The Source while Phoebe (Maggie's original Charmed counterpart) was his Queen for a short time which turned her against her sisters. * Macy closing the door at the end of the episode telekinetically is a reference to the infamous door closing scenes at the end of each season of the original series. * Macy initially seeing Mel as the reason why her realities aren’t the perfect versions that she’s looking for, and rewriting history to make it so that Mel never met her sisters or grew up in Hilltowne is similar to Cole rewriting reality to erase Paige from history so that he could be with Phoebe in his own perfect world. *When Mel froze time to see Niko, a delivery van named "Lady of the Lake Café" was backing out. A nod toward Piper being the Lady of the Lake meant to pass down Excalibur to her son. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.59The Source Awakens Ratings million U.S. viewers. *This is the first season finale. *This is the last episode to air on Sundays. *This episode marks the final appearance of Ellen Tamaki (Niko Hamada), Ser'Darius Blain (Galvin Burdette), and Nick Hargrove (Parker Caine) as series regulars. Quotes ---- :Macy: "You're scared of me. I'm scared of me. Why wouldn't you leave?" :Maggie: "Because we're your sisters and we love you!" :Macy: "I don't believe you." :Maggie : "It's time to let it all go. All the hurt. We're with you." :Harry: "Always." ---- :Macy: "Maggie, you were always the one who welcomed me and accepted me. But how much more should you be expected to take? Sooner or later you'll realize you're better off without me. I'm the problem that needs to be fixed." :Maggie: "Macy-" :Macy: "Don't worry." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 1x22 Promo (1).jpg 1x22 Promo (2).jpg 1x22 Promo (3).jpg 1x22 Promo (4).jpg 1x22 Promo (5).jpg 1x22 Promo (6).jpg 1x22 Promo (7).jpg 1x22 Promo (8).jpg 1x22 Promo (9).jpg 1x22 Promo (10).jpg 1x22 Promo (11).jpg 1x22 Promo (12).jpg 1x22 Promo (13).jpg |-|Screencaps= Advanced TK Earthquake 1x22.gif Advanced TK 1x22.gif 1x22 Building of_A.C.E..png 1x22 Alistair Caine Enterprises.png 1x22 Parker and Maggie are near his dad's company.png Macy Disintegration 1x22.gif Whitelighter Power Source.jpg Memory Potion.jpg Balance Restoration Spell page.jpg Sacred Flame Extraction Spell page translated.jpg Sacred Flame Extraction Spell page untranslated.jpg Charmed Power of Three 1x22 (1).png Power of Three 1x22.gif Charmed Power of Three 1x22(2).png Sacred Flame Extraction Spell.jpg Yin yang pendant.png Extraction Spell.gif 1x22 Parker's Smoking.gif 1x22 Rita and Nita power.gif 1x22 Rita and Nita.jpg TK Closing Door 1x22.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= 1x22 Mackenzie Marsh.jpg 1x22 Last day's Ellen.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 1x22 Promo "The Source Awakens" (HD) Season Finale Charmed The Source Awakens Promo The CW Charmed The Source Awakens Scene The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (1x22) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales Category:Season 1 Episodes